


untitled. 6

by fvck_amx



Series: untitled. [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, inspired by a song... kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvck_amx/pseuds/fvck_amx
Summary: I found this in my notes when I originally posted it, I like angst.





	untitled. 6

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my notes when I originally posted it, I like angst.

"Arthur, I love you."

Nothing.

"And... and I'm sorry... I know... I was just being dumb, and stupid- I shouldn't have done that."

He could see Arthur tense up but still. Nothing.

"I know you hate me... I understand that you'll never forgive me and I hate myself for doing that," Alfred tried his hardest not to let the tears fall. Collapsing onto his knees he shivered and felt his breath waver. "So hurt me. Kick me in the face. I don't care, nothing will compare to what I've done and—" he was cut off when he felt himself being pulled into an embrace.

" _Don't_... Don't ever say that... I thought you were dead, Alfred. You weren't moving and I was so scared when I saw the note I... I thought I was too late," he cried into his shoulder. "Don't ask me to hurt you, I love you, Alfred. Please... don't doubt that. I love you so much."

"Arthur..."

"I was scared— so scared... I thought it was my fault and—"

"No!" Alfred pulled back. "It wasn't! You never did anything wrong!"

"Yes I did! You didn't feel secure with me, you said so! Alfred you told me to find someone better— there is no one better than you! I love you! I love you... I love you... and it pains me to know that I couldn't make you see that."

"Don't say that... it was me..."

"Shh, lets just be here for now. I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my wattpad
> 
> -b


End file.
